Fun at a Concert
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: It's Ronnie Anne, Sid, and Adelaide going to a K-Pop concert. I'm bad at Titles and Descriptions. Co Written with Erich Zann III


"Come on Adelade!" Sid was anxious to go to the concert.

"I-I can't... I can't run as... As fast as you two..." She gasped for breath as she trailed behind the two older girls.

"Just run like those idiots who raided Area 51 two years ago," teased Ronnie Anne.

"Running doesn't work like that," Sid said.

"Yeah, but it's funny." The Latino chuckled.

Ronnie Anne sighed, picking Adelaide up and running with the small girl on her back.

"Man your getting heavy ada," RA remarked. "Soon you'll have to carry me."

"I'm only 7 years old," said the sass bucket.

The three made it to the concert, and gave their tickets to the guy at the door, heading in and getting their seats.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne!" Adelaide said mischievously.

"Did you know Sid has a picture of you next to her bed?" The seven year old giggled.

"Very funny Ada," Sid said. "Everyone knows I have a picture of Yoon K. next to my bed. He's my celebrity crush."

Ada smirked.

"What about the one under your pillow?" she snickered.

"Umm, Adelaide…" Sid's face turned red like a tomato.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne... You're so beautiful... Oh, mwah, mwah, mwah!" Ada cracked up, making fake kissing noises.

"ADA!" Sid turned a deep red, looking over at Ronnie Anne, who hadn't said anything since this surprisingly awkward conversation began.

"Ada, it's not nice to tell other people's secrets. But I... I have a picture of Sid under my pillow too." Ronnie Anne lied, wanting to take away the awkardness, blushing slightly and smiling shyly at Sid.

The three sat in their seats waiting for the concert. Sid giddy with excitement to see Yoon in person.

"Sid, was Ada being serious about that picture thing?" Sid blushed, tears of embarrassment filling her eyes.

"I didn't want you to know. I figured you didn't feel the same way." Sid said.

"How would you ever know if you didn't tell me?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It's not like I think any less of you. You think I've never had a crush on a girl before? I mean, besides you right now..." Ronnie Anne said, kissing Sid quickly on the lips, causing the Asian girl to blush deeply.

"There was Jordan in my old town. She didn't feel the same way." RA said nervously.

"Hehe," Sid said. "Hope you don't mind me geeking out when Yoon comes out on stage."

"Of course not," RA said. "Oh, I have a surprise for you and Ada." She showed Sid some backstage passes.

"Eeee," Sid squealed. "How did you get these?"

"I slept with the band." Ronnie Anne giggled, seeing a shocked look on Sid's face.

"I'm joking. I answered a contest on the radio to get them." Ronnie Anne said.

Sid hugged her Latino friend, thanking her a thousand times. "When do we meet the band?"

"After the concert, duh!" Ronnie Anne laughed, blushing happily at how excited Sid was.

* * *

The three watched the concert the whole way through. Listening to the k pop and dancing along to the music.

About halfway through, they started singing a love song. Ronnie Anne could feel her attraction to the Korean girl next to her building.

She glanced over at Sid, her hand twitching slightly, wanting to hold Sid's hand.

Finally, Sid broke the tension, taking Ronnie Anne's hand. The young Latina couldn't hold herself back anymore, She gently cupped Sid's cheek, kissing her tenderly on the lips, staring deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

The two got up from their seats into the space in front of them and slow danced along to the song. Several other people there did the same.

Adelaide made gagging noises when she saw her sister dancing like that with Ronnie Anne, holding the Latina around the waist, making out with her.

"Get a room you two!" The second grader exclaimed.

Ronnie Anne laughed when she heard Ada's gagging and retching display intensify and heard her say things like "Ah, it's so gross! I'm dying!"

"Don't mind her," Sid said.

"Oh, I'm already very busy not minding her, beautiful." Ronnie Anne said, going right back to kissing Sid.

At that point several bystanders took notice of the two friends now. Some cheers were given to them.

* * *

Eventually, the concert ended, and the three went backstage. Ada was already exhausted from her exaggerated gagging and retching display.

"Clearly the 'so grossed out I'm dying' act didn't work in her favor." Sid whispered to Ronnie Anne, who laughed, taking Sid's hand, lacing their fingers, tickling the palm of her hand as they knocked on the door of Twelve is Midnight's dressing room.

"Just a minute," said a familiar voice.

Sid turnt a dark red "Yoon?"

"Alright, come on in." He said.

Sid burst in and began speaking in rapid Korean to them, extolling their virtues and how perfect they were and how much she loved their music.

She couldn't believe she was in the presence of her own celebrity crush and that he was talking to her. Out of all the band members, Sid enjoyed Yoon's company the most.

Sid blushed heavily. "Can you guys autograph our tee shirts?" Ronnie Anne blushed as well, seeing the lovestruck, dopey grin on Sid's face as she walked over to them, and they passed a marker around, signing her shirt.

"Thank you!" Sid said. She knew she'd never wash that short again

She started jabbering away in Korean again, talking about whatever came to mind.

"You know, we do speak English." Yoon said sheepishly.

"I know, I know," Sid said. "I'm just so happy to see you guys" Tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"Umm... Are you okay?" Yoon asked.

Sid just hugged the k pop star "Why are you so dreamy?"

Yoon just decided to hug back.

Sid wasn't the first fan to get a little crazy when they met them.

"Will you marry me?" Sid asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Ronnie Anne laughed, pulling Sid off of Yoon.

"Sorry bout that, Yoon. Sid... Gets a little carried away sometimes." Ronnie Anne chuckled.

"it's fine," said Yoon. "It happens all the time. It was nice meeting you three."

"It was nice meeting you too."

"Oh, wait! Don't forget this." Yoon said, handing each of them a package of CDs. Each of them were signed by the band.

Sid squealed even louder than before.

"Boy, it's good our meeting ended with them." Ronnie Anne said with a chuckle as they walked out of the building. "I bet your next question was 'I want to bear your children.'" Sid chuckled, "hehehe, yeah. Sorry if I went full fangirl with Yoon. Hope you're not too jealous."

"Nah, I totally get it. I was getting a little antsy as well." Ronnie Anne said.

"Thanks" Sid said before putting the two into another liplock.

"Aaaghh! Come on! Haven't you two made me puke enough! It's not right!" Adelaide yelled.

"What? You mean two girls?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No! I always knew Sid was a lesbo! I mean having to see my sister making out!" Adelaide snapped.

"You'll get used to it," Sid remarked. "But we'll stop if it annoys you."

"Just wait til you get back to your room before you start doing what married couples do!" The two blushed heavily.

"We're... We're not ready for that yet." Sid said shyly.

"What are you talking about! You've been doing it all evening!" Adelaide yelled.

Sidnie Chantiago smiled sheepishly at the little sister's remark.


End file.
